Shining Silver
by Empty Lorelai
Summary: Lorelai's getting married; for all the wrong reasons. One-shot, one love, one life. LL


A/N: Hey guys!!! Another little ficlet by me. I spent a lot of time on this one, so there's a friend I'd like you to meet, he's purple and when you press him he takes you to the magical land of reviewing. Flames always accepted as long as you give constructive criticism.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai studied the ring carefully on her finger, the diamond shining, so brightly, her heart skipped a beat, and there was a ring, on her ring finger. She was getting married, she clutched her stomach, and for all the wrong reasons. She wanted to scream, run away, escape, and raise baby, do what she did with Rory. She looked at Max, who seemed happy, she couldn't run, this was their engagement party.  
  
She knew the happy people of Stars Hollow were staring at her, judging her as she frowned. It had been seven months since she had told Max, seven months since he had proposed to her, seven damn months since she had said yes.  
  
Since then her stomach had grown quite large, she had been in more pain than ever, it was terrible, and pregnancy was terrible. She shook her head, it was the hormones. A man tapped her shoulder; she looked behind her and came face to face to Luke. He stared at her and she smiled.  
  
"Congratulations, on both." He said lightly poking her stomach. Lorelai smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's... Great." Lorelai said. She lowered her voice and looked around, making sure nobody could hear her. "It sucks." She said. "All of it." She started to cry, falling in his arms, nobody seemed to notice, so he moved her to the stairs of his apartment.  
  
She cried into his plaid, letting him hold her tightly, protecting her.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I was supposed to be in love." She sobbed, Luke nodded.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered, "You can get out of this right now, then get away, take a vacation and heal for a while." His voice was comforting, Lorelai wiped her tears off and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not going to raise this one without a father." Luke pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"You should probably get back." He whispered, his arms still tightly around her waist. She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
That was it, there was no more Luke could do to stop her, even though he kinda maybe was madly head over heels in love with her.  
  
...  
  
The day came quickly, and soon Lorelai was standing in front of the giant mirror at the Dragonfly, her spaghetti strap maternity dress made the whole day depressing, the frown on her face very apparent, the ring on her finger shining silver. Her blue eyes seemed to match her dreary mood. She had already thrown up six times that morning, partly from the pregnancy, and partly from the wedding. She felt dizzy and feverish, it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and it was rapidly turning into the worse.  
  
Her father walked in and grinned when he saw Lorelai.  
  
"You look stunning my dear." Richard said, Lorelai gave him a false smile. "Thanks dad." Richard linked his arm to hers. "They're waiting for the bride." Lorelai nodded nervously.  
  
"Okay." She said simply, she was going to throw up, fly, run, escape, do anything then have to go through with it. The violins started to play a sweet wedding symphony, and she got up on the horse she was to get married on, with help prom her father, and slowly awaited her fate. Rory, who was her maid of honor, who walked before her ran to Lorelai.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rory asked her. Lorelai knew Rory could see right through Lorelai's false smile. Lorelai nodded.  
  
"I have to." She clutched her stomach and made a face. Rory gave one last hug to her mother.  
  
Her father led the horse down the aisles. She looked around the audience and in the last row was an extremely uncomfortable Luke.  
  
***  
Luke looked to Lorelai whose horse was being elegantly led down the aisle by her father. She looked so sad, but so beautiful. The entire wedding would've been stunning, and Luke would've probably enjoyed himself if the bride wasn't pregnant, or Lorelai.  
  
She got to the altar and Richard went back to his seat next to Emily, who was glowing. Luke felt like he was going to cry when he saw Max; who seemed happy boosted on his own black horse.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai couldn't take it, she couldn't do it, and she couldn't marry Max. She lightly kicked the horse in it's side and made a loud whinny, echoing throughout the grounds as it galloped towards the field in front of them. She threw the bouquet over her head, landing in Rory's arms. She looked back one more time at Max who seemed too shocked. She heard screams but Lorelai didn't care, she escaped and that was all that mattered.  
  
Eventually she stopped in the middle of the long grass, tied the to the wooden fence, sat down and cried, eventually falling asleep hardly remembering something warm being pulled around her.  
  
***  
  
Luke felt a rush going through his body as Lorelai galloped into the field. Of course Max didn't try to run after her, so he would, as a friend of course. He ran to the vacant horse.  
  
"I'll return it later." He told the staring people. Nobody seemed to protest, they were all to shocked at Lorelai's smooth move.  
  
Luke galloped about two miles into the field when he spotted Lorelai's horse tied to a gate. He tied his own to the one next to it. He put is hand on Lorelai's a sobbing Lorelai's shoulder and wrapped his coat around her who fell asleep quickly. He put her on the horse and led Lorelai and the other house the two miles to the Dragonfly, where he sneaked Lorelai to an empty room then getting some food from Sookie.  
  
He seemed to do it all in a daze, even calling Rory telling her to call Lorelai's parents to tell them she was okay.  
  
He remembered being tired, after walking two miles back, then carrying conked out Lorelai in. He sat in a chair next to the bed, and fell asleep watching every breath she took.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai awoke to late that night on a bed, in the inn, her shoulders covered by a suit coat; she looked next to her, where Luke was draped against a chair; coatless. It was pretty late, midnight. She should've been in the Bahamas with Max, but she had finally escaped from that.  
  
She combed her fingers through his hair, stroking it.  
  
"Wake up." she whispered to him she got up and started to munch on the dinner that was sitting on the desk.  
  
"Thank you." She told him. "You saved me so much Luke." Luke shook his head.  
  
"You saved yourself." Luke said. "I just took you home." Lorelai half- smiled at him.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" he nodded. For a while they sat in silence, as she ate slowly, rubbing her swelled up belly. She finished and stood up on her swelled ankles, Luke did also, she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips, and they both smiled at eachother.  
  
"I've waited for that for 13 years." Luke said, Lorelai smiled, took off her ring and set it on the bed.  
  
"Me too." And again they kissed.  
  
"I was almost married." Luke shook his head and put his hands on her stomach.  
  
"I think it's going to be okay." He said. Lorelai smiled tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
"I do too." 


End file.
